


Notice Me

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I want is to be noticed. I just want someone to ask me if I’m all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** This story contains a highly sensitive subject. Check the tags for more info. If you aren’t good at handling sensitive subjects, you shouldn’t read this.

I sat in the front of the class. I was always ‘the smart dork,’ and would probably always be. I hated it, just because I get good grades and dressed conservatively doesn’t mean I’m a dork. So I like comic books and video games, like that means anything. I hate how they don’t see the real me. It’s not fair. I hate my life.

I don’t have many friends, none that I feel comfortable around to let my true feelings show. So for now, I’ll just suffer in silence. My parents don’t even realize there’s something wrong with me, that could be because they are never home. It’s not like I’ve really changed. I’ve always been like this.

I’ve never had any real friends. The people my parents consider friends either hated me or only talked to me about games. That was all. Nothing else, just games. That’s not what friendships are about. I’ve always been alone, but recently it’s been getting to me.

All I want is to be noticed. I just want someone to ask me if I’m all right. Not that I’d tell them the truth if they did, but it’s the thought that counts. I hate being me. I wish I could be someone else. Someone like Bob or Jane, the most popular kids in school. They have tons of friends, they get all the attention. I hate them. I wish they would just die.

~The next day at school~

“Hey Bob.”

“Hi Jane.”

“You look so good.”

Jane and Bob walked down the hall together. Like they did everyday.

“Jane, Bob. Over here.”

They turn. 

**BANG BANG**

Two guns shots and two people dead. Everyone in the hall screams. It’s total chaos. People running, people screaming, people hiding behind things. 

**BANG BANG**

Two more guns shots, two more down. The gunshots move farther down the hall. 

**BANG BANG**

The halls are clear now; everyone managed to find classrooms to hind in. The only one left in the hall was the shooter. It was deathly quiet.

“Bet you notice me know!” 

**BANG**

The hall was empty of life.


End file.
